Lily Luna Potter
by arielbella
Summary: Hey! Yeah, so this is about about Lily and her time at Hogwarts! :  so I hope you enjoy it!
1. Diagon Alley

The Only Daughter Of Harry Potter

"Daddy can't you speak to the headmistress to let me into Hogwarts one year earlier, well you are a great wizard and you have your connections so please daddy! I don't want to stay home PLEASE!" Lilly pleaded desperately to her father, the famous Harry Potter.

"You know I cannot do that, and you must learn patience Lily." Her father chuckled "Look at your mother and how many older brothers that went to Hogwarts without her" Lily pouted and gave up as she looked at the beautiful red Hogwarts Express.

"One more year Lily, hang in there." She sighed.

One Year Later

"Wake up, wake up, WAKE UP!" Lily shrieked

"Shut up Lily go back to sleep!" James yelled as he pulled the covers over his head. Lily gave him the murderous look that mum always gives him when he gets back home for summer and got detention for almost everyday of the school year.

"James, Albus come on we have to go! The owls just came back and we need to go to Diagon alley NOW!" Lily complained loudly. Albus lifted his off his pillow as he rubbed his eyes. "Albus come, on get off your bed and get going!" Lily demanded. James threw his pillow at Lily's head and laughed as her hair was covered in feathers.

"Fine whatever don't go I don't care anymore, go to Hogwarts without anything" Lily sneered as she strolled out the room to her parents.

"What a twit, come Albus lets go." James said. Albus agreed as he grabbed his glasses.

While she was walking down the stairs she noticed a string hanging on the ceiling.

"That's very peculiar." She whispered but decided not to touch it like her father always said

"Don't bother something you don't know and it wont bother you" She happily skipped down the stairs to meet her mum and dad. She grinned at them happily as they were trying to get James out of the bathroom. They finally forced him out and were traveling to Diagon Alley by Floo Powder. Lily has always loved the sensation of spinning rapidly in the fireplace but her father is not as very fond of it as she is. He lectured them about saying it correctly, and telling them the story of how he didn't, and ended up in Knockturn Alley… For the billionth time.

Once they were all ready they each took turns going in, once it was Lily's turn, she grabbed a handful of powder andclearly bellowed "DIAGON ALLEY!" the spinning sensation greeted her like an old friend as she happily smiled. Then it stopped she wasn't in the muggle world anymore. She was home!

Many people greeted her friendly, old and young, fat and skinny. Every time they said "Hello Lily how"s your father?" the reply would always be "Hello, oh he's fine thank you!" and she'd quickly leave. She hated that they would always ask how her father was, I mean she loved her father and all, but she wanted people to like her for herself not because the savior of the world, Harry Potter, or the famous Quidditch player, Ginny Potter! When everyone was there her mum made a plan to meet directly at 1:00 to go to her brothers joke shop (Her favorite place in Diagon Alley) so they could visit. They all agreed and parted ways, Her mum was bringing her to "Madame Malkins Robe Shop For All Occasions" When she opened the door there was every kind of robes there: spangled, self ironing, beautifying, slimming, fattening, lengthening, and temperature-adjusting! But Lily only needed the simple black school robes.

"Hello there!" Madame Malkin squealed "And what are you looking for, oh of course a Hogwarts student should've known!" She led Lily and Ginny to the Hogwarts robes and handed her a random one. She tried it on and it fit perfectly! They paid 3 galleons and went off to the Cauldron shop, it was the store closest to the Leaky Cauldron, A sign read "Cauldrons: All Sizes, Copper, Brass, Silver, Pewter, Self-Stirring, Collapsible." Once they got in Lily realized there were so many cauldrons, on shelves, the floor, and tables! After they paid for Lily's Cauldron they went for her books and bolted to Flourish and Blotts to get her books such as: The Standard Book Of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk, A History Of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot, Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling, A Beginners Guide To Transfiguration by Emeric Switch, One thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phylida Spore, Magical Draughts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find them by Newt Scamander, and The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Twimble. After they grabbed her books they bumped into Draco Malfoy and his son Scorpius Malfoy.

"Oh hello Ginny" He snarled, "I see you have met my exceptional son Scorpius- and what is that thing?"

"That thing is my daughter!" She said sharply "Go on do you what you Malfoys do and leave us alone! And take that "thing" with you!" Mr. Malfoy grabbed Scorpius and strolled over to the bookshelves feeling defeated and quietly scolding Scorpius for not backing him up! After that quarrel with Mr. Malfoy mum's been acting all grouchy, she wouldn't even give me a plaster (band-aid) when I was terribly bleeding! But fortunately she thought it was time to give Lily her own owl! They walked to Eeylops Owl Emporium they're were many owls flying and nesting everywhere, Screech owls, Barn owls, Tawny owls, and Snowy owls everywhere. Mum strolled around the shop looking at owls like they were blue prints, then finally something caught her eye it was a beautiful medium sized owl, with honey colored feathers and glittering eyes, she took interest in it and bought it for a couple of galleons, Lily decided to name it after her god-cousins mum Nyphadora because she was so brave and confident in the wizard war and her owl looks very brave and confident once she bought Dora and her supplies they headed off to meet her father to get her very own wand! After her mum dropped her off she met up with her dad.

"Hello my lil flower!" He joked happily as he gave her a toothy grin. Lily faked smiled and walked into the Mr. Olivander's shop

"Hello Harry! You come to get a new wand or this little girl?" he asked. Dad nodded to Lily. "Very well, try this, Elm, core Unicorn hair 10 inch. Flexible. He handed her the wand and she stared at it for a moment, then in a quick fluid motion she waved the wand and the Lamp beside her blew up. He only smiled and kept looking and looking for one after many explosions and shattering glass she finally found the one! Willow, Unicorn tail hair, 11-¼ ¼1/4, supple.

"Hmmm… very unusual" Mr. Ollivander muttered while Harry paid for the wand Lily looked outside the window and watched the sun go down. Once everyone was done shopping they didn't have time to go to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. So they went home once Lily was in her room she plopped on her bed and fell asleep within seconds.


	2. The train

The train of new beginnings

Chapter 2

"Tick, tick, tick, tick, tick" the sound kept on repeating itself as Lily stared at it grasping her brand new wand. "6:39, 6:53, 7:01, 7:24" Lily kept muttering wanting time to go faster so much until. "8:00!" she screamed and sprang out of bed! Lily raced to he parents room and jumped upon the bed yelling "GET UP! GET UP! COME ON I DON'T WANT TO BE LATE! GET UP!"

"No, Ron I don't want to do my O.W.L..'s" Her dad groaned. Lily shook her parents and yelled some more until they finally got up.

" Lily dear cant you wait until we wake up ourselves?" Her mum asked sleepily

"No mum I cannot we have to go!" Lily protested

"Fine that's fair… I think." She replied drowsily "Come on Harry wake up the kids" Lily ran to her room like a missle and grabbed her already packed truck and little tawny owl Nyphadora. After she did that she zoomed downstairs for breakfast, (which no one was there yet.)

"Mum! Are you ready?" Lily called out. Even though she was right on the staircase.

"I feel like I'm back in the burrow again." Her mum chuckled as she waved her wand to make Lily's favorite, pancake, eggs, and cranberry sauce. Lily smiled the whole time she was eating, even when James teased her about going to Slytherin, because she's always so wicked to Albus and James, but Lily just ingnored him. They used muggle transportation so they would have "more time to say good bye" as mum explained. Once they got there Lily was so excited she ran into the wrong wall by accident, all the muggles around her gave her strange looks but however the wizards just laughed and pointed at the opposite wall than the one she crashed in to.

"Aw did wittle Wily get hurt? Does she need a wittle pwaster?" James teased. But Lily gave him one of those famous looks that she and her mum share then he fell silent.

"No, I do not need a plaster and for your information, if you haven't noticed my name is Lily not Wily." She replied brushing herself off. As she was hugging her parents she noticed her aunt Hermione and uncle Ron.

"Rose! Hugo! Over here!" Lily called out. Lily's parents both turned around and smiled warmly at uncle Ron and aunt Hermione. As Lily, Rose, and Hugo were chasing each other around the platform they bumped into Mr. Malfoys son Scorpius.

"Oh hello Scorpius." Rose sneered "And what are you doing here?"

"Well I uh…" He said helplessly

"Scram! You're grandfather and father worked to help Voldemort! You don't even deserve to come to Hogwarts!" Hugo snarled.

"Why do you have to be so mean? It's not like he's a death eater too! Go ahead check his left arm." Lily interrupted. Hugo grabbed his arm and stared at it for a moment then finally let go.

"Fine! Your lucky Lily was here! Now one slip up Malfoy, and its Azkaban for you!" Hugo replied sharply. Scorpius scurried away to his mum and dad. "What are you backing Malfoy up for? His father and grandfather were always trying to kill Uncle Harry!" Hugo scolded coldly. Lily just turned her back on them and marched away flustered with anger and embarrassment. Maybe he was right; maybe she shouldn't have helped Scorpius. When she was in deep thought she discovered the train was about to go so she hurried to the train. Once she got on she couldn't find anywhere to sit, she couldn't sit with Rose and Hugo, they were furious at her, James was probably with his "cooler" friends and Albus was probably with his smart club, she sighed and found an empty compartment.

"Uh, mind if I come in?" A small girl with strawberry blonde hair asked. Lily nodded politely "My name is Kay-C Steller" Lily smiled and replied

"Cool I'm Lily Potter" Kay-C stared at her mesmerized, finally realizing she was in the presence of a Potter!

"Y-your dads Harry Potter th- the one who killed V-Voldemort?" She stuttered. Lily nodded regretting that she ever told her name. She flashed a fake smile and turned her attention to the window again smiling at her waving parents. After they left the train station the chatted for a moment (mostly Lily did the talking) until a boy with caramel colored hair poked his head in the compartment and smiled shyly.

"Err can I come in?" He asked. They both nodded and repeated their names; thankfully he was a muggleborn and didn't recognize the last name "Potter"

"The names Shane Koch, but you can call me Koch if you don't mind." He said. They talked about their family and what they like to do and which house they wanted to be in. Lily and Kay-C both said "Gryfindor" in harmony but Koch shied away and whispered

"What do you mean… houses?" he questioned. Lily recited the houses just like aunt Hermione does, He looked so interested in what she was saying that he didn't even pay attention when the trolley came by. Kay-C bought 3 chocolate Frogs, 4 pumpkin pastries, and 3 butterbeers for each of them. Once Lily was done Koch looked like he just saw angels, As he stared at the Gryfindor crest Lily showed him.

"I'm so going in Gryfindor!" He yelled

"No, no, no you cannot pick where you're going, the sorting hat does!" she said feeling annoyed and finally felt how aunt Hermione when they alwas forget you cannot apparate or disapparate inside Hogwarts grounds. He showed a small smile and chuckled.

"Come on everyone its time to change into your robes" A prefect called out as he walked down the walkway. Once they were done changing Lily, was going to walk to the bathroom until she bumped into Malfoy

"Hey watch where you're-" he yelled until he then realized It was Lily and showed a small smile muttered "sorry" then scurried away, Lily blushed as she was finishing her walk to the bathroom

"No you cannot like a Malfoy its against your nature!" A part of her thought "But what if he's actually sweet in his heart" another part thought her two thoughts quarreled in her mind until she was back in the compartment. She saw Kay-C devouring a chocolate frog and saw Koch pressed against the window. "Maybe I should just stick with Gryfindors." She thought as she smiled and took a seat.


End file.
